The invention relates to a hardware device for fastening the front of a drawer to the drawer sides, having a fastening part which can be attached to the front and a mounting member which can be releasably joined to the fastening part and can be adjustably fastened on or in the corresponding drawer side.
Drawers today are mostly provided with drawer facings which overlap the actual drawer box in height and in width and thus, when the drawer is fully closed into the corresponding cabinet, the facings abut against the front edges of the sides of the carcase and, in the case of the top and bottom drawers of a cabinet, they also abut against the top and bottom front edges of the carcase walls. The problem arises that the drawer facings have to be aligned with the facings of drawers that are adjacent above or below or on the side or sides such that, when they are closed, they will have a precise and aesthetically satisfactory alignment. As long as the drawer facings were mounted on the actual front of the drawer box, such alignment could be accomplished with relative ease by making the holes for the screws driven through the front of the box into the drawer facing from the inside of the drawer larger than the shank diameter of the screws, so as to permit the front facing to be shifted in all directions within the space provided by the oversize holes while the screws were loosened. After the alignment was made, the facings were then affixed to the drawer box front by tightening the screws. Lately, however, drawers are increasingly being made without a fixed box front, i.e., the front facings are simultaneously the drawer fronts and therefore they must be joined tightly to the drawer box in order to stabilize the front part of the drawer. For this purpose hardware devices been developed which additionally perform the task of mounting the front end of the runner rail of the drawer guide which holds the drawer in the carcase (German Federal Disclosure Document 36 32 442). These mounting devices are disposed under the bottom of the drawer on the inside face of the drawer sides which downwardly overlap the drawer bottom. In order to fasten the drawer facing sufficiently rigidly to the drawer sides, however, at least in the case of drawers of great vertical depth, additional fastening means in the nature of corner fasteners must be provided above the bottom level which must also permit an adjustment of the front facings and, as regards appearance, they must be as inconspicuous as possible. In the case of drawers recently used for certain applications, having sides made of plastic or metal structural shapes, door-front mounting hardware to be disposed inside of the hollow structural shapes of the drawer sides has been developed (e.g., European Patent disclosure document 0 267 477), in which a mounting member is fastened to the front facing, which can be hung into a leaf spring which in turn is disposed for adjustment in level and in the direction of drawer movement in a supporting piece disposed in the interior of the hollow structural shape. For the transverse adjustment of the front facing, the mounting member is furthermore itself so divided that these parts are adjustable transversely relative to one another. These known hardware devices are of relatively complex construction and are accordingly expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, the so-called mounting piece has to be configured to match the interior cross section of the hollow structural shape, i.e., at least the mounting piece has to be made to fit different drawer side structural shapes.
The invention is addressed to the problem of devising hardware for mounting the front facings of drawers, which will be of relatively simple construction and can be disposed directly inside of hollow structural drawer-side shapes or in housings to be mounted separately on the side walls or to be recessed into them, and at the same time will permit the drawer facings to be fastened rigidly to the drawer sides, but so as to be adjustable in the necessary coordinate directions.